Stonemen
Stonemen (ストネメン, Sutonmen) are a race created by Aqua Erebus via her Rune Magic, via a process of transferring a human soul to a new body of stone. They are few in numbers, due to Aqua's death stopping the process of creating more, and the deaths of various other Stonemen, forcing the remaining ones to go into hiding until Aqua's return. Description Stonemen, or Stonewomen, depending on the gender, are people whose souls were transferred to a new "stone body", an empty husk adorned by runes. Using a special rune, known as a "Grey Rune", Aqua transfers a human soul from their body to the new stone husk. The husk then takes upon the human's original appearance, becoming a perfect copy of their human look. Thanks to the runes, the formerly normal stone become a perfectly, functioning human body, build from top to bottom from pure, solid stone, and becoming much tougher and resistant than any normal stone. There is no special requirements for a human to be turned to a stoneman, and Aqua even claims she can turn anyone into a stoneman, the only condition is that the individual has to want it, for the rune to work properly. After Aqua's death, Stonemen were hunted down by a special "Anti-Stonemen Unit", people who were trained specifically to kill Stonemen, which proved to be successful, killing many Stonemen, bringing them to near extinction, forcing the remaining ones to go into hiding, or keep a low profile, waiting centuries until Aqua would come back to life. According to Aqua, Ruination is a prototype Stonemen, making him the original, and a special "Platinaman". Biology & Behaviour The bodies of Stonemen are, as the name implies, made of stone, but thanks to the runes that formed their bodies to its humanoid shape, they are much sturdier than normal stone, and the stones perfectly mimicked human organs and body functions, which proved to be useless, as Stonemen don't need to eat, drink or sleep, allowing them to effectively be active much longer than any human could possibly hope. However, they are still capable of those things, sleeping, eating and drinking, not for nutrition, but for the pleasure of experiencing these human activities, their bodies being capable of performing their functions like any normal human's. Interestingly, Stonemen can eat anything they can bite through, their tongues being unable of picking up taste, rendering everything tasteless but still edible to them, thanks to their powerful stomachs and teeth, biting rocks to mush as if it were mere bread. The Stonemen's skin is considered a paradox, as to the touch, they feel soft and like any other human skin, yet, in reality, this is a mere "illusive sense" done by the runes that created the Stonemen, as in reality, their body is tough and sturdy, being difficult to break through. This also applies to the organs, who are pure stone, yet thanks to the elasticity granted by the runes, no matter how paradoxical, move and function like normal organs, heart bumping, lungs expanding when breathing in and out. This proves ironic as the organs are, for all intents and purposes, useless, since even if their organs are crushed, if their heart is destroyed, they will not die, thanks to the fact all they need to survive is the Grey Rune on their body that keeps their soul and body intact, in addition to the fact they don't actually need oxygen, meaning they can't be air deprived. A skeleton is also within their body, made out of stone as well, and still serves its purpose more or less, even if, once again, the Stoneman can function normally even without it. They also do not possess blood in their "veins", only dust and eternano that flows through them, however, they do still possess a magic origin, one that was transferred from their old body, which streams energy like blood throughout their body. Outwardly, Stonemen look exactly as they did when they were human, with absolutely no difference between them and anyone else, making identifying one extremely difficult, unless they were to be injured, or attempt to injure, to reveal their true identity. They are obviously heavier than normal people, weighing several tons at times, depending on their size, and they do not age, making them effectively immortal creatures. Their movement, however, remains the same, though at first they must get used to it, and soon they move like any human, and at times, their weight allows them to gain enough momentum to surpass the speed of a human punch or kick. An interesting fact about Stonemen is that they also keep any scars they may have had when human, yet any form of disability, blindness, deafness, muteness and the like do not transfer, meaning the Stoneman would regain anything they have lost in their human body. In terms of behaviour, Stonemen maintain their old personalities they had before becoming Stonemen, yet evidentally, some Stonemen lose their mind as time goes on, due to several contributions to their physiology, such as a lack of taste buds, no need to sleep, no sense of touch, pain or any of these "human" qualities, which can drive them insane, while others became more accepting of their current status, allowing them to keep their selves. In terms of weaknesses, Stonemen are obviously far more vulnerable to certain elements, depending on what stage of the evolution they are. Things such as water, fire and other elements may prove more effective against them compared to others, if used cleverly. Evolution Uniquely, Stonemen are capable of "Evolution" '(進化, ''Shinka), a process in which they "reach the next stage" of their life. Very few Stonemen are capable of achieving Evolution, and it is done by the Stonemen progressively getting stronger and stronger, mastering their bodies, becoming more in-tune with it. This is also followed by mastering the energies within their bodies, causing an '''"Element Transfiguration" (元変化, Genhenka), in which they cause their stone body to become the "next element", which leads to new and greater power. There are a total of two evolutions, the first is turning the Stoneman's earthern body into metal, and the second, and rarest, is turning their metallic body into diamond, the latter being more difficult than the former, due to the scientific implausibility of metal turning to diamond. Once evolved, a Stoneman permanently remains in their evolved form, yet the rewards for so are considered worth the effort, as their already incredible might only increases ten, twentyfold with each evolution. In the end, the power of a Diamondman is said to "make a Saint blush". Metalmen Metalmen (メタルメン, Metarumen) is the first evolution achieved by a Stoneman. As its name implies, the Stoneman becomes a "man of metal", turning their stone body to metal. Like the other evolution, nothing changes about their appearance, except for the element comprimising their entire body becoming metal, which changes them internally. As an evolution, Metalmen are far more superior and powerful than Stoneman, capable of even breaking a Stoneman like it's nothing, leaving them pebbles on the ground. Metalmen also lose their ability to control the Earth, instead gaining the power to control metal, all forms of metal, to be precise, which includings weak metal, such as gold or copper, to stronger metal, such as titanium and steel. Their own body, however, is considered much tougher than any known metal on earth, allowing them to whistand unbelievable amounts of damage and have not a scratch on their body. With the power of metal, Metalmen can more easily forge weaponry, armour and the like using the element of metal, in addition to using the various types of metal in existence for different purposes, being capable of creating any metal they desire. In addition, their physical might increases, becoming fearsome to behold, terrifying forces that can crush anything at the palm of their hand. Bend and shatter metal of any kind, and, despite being much heavier than Stonemen, move faster than the human eye can follow, vanishing and using their heavy weight to increase the momentum of their attacks, striking with such force that could rival a cannon blast, or more. They keep the power to manipulate the energy coursing through their body, which only adds to their fearsome power. Diamondmen Diamondmen (ディアモンドメン, Diamondomen) Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Magic Energy Manipulation Earth Magic Trivia *The Stonemen were heavily inspired by the Pillar Men and Vampires from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, as well as the Spirits in Armour from Full Metal Alchemist. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Races Category:Race